Financial accounts are the lifeblood of many consumers, including people, businesses, and so on. Consumers have a wide variety of different financial accounts from which to choose. Banking accounts, held at institutions like banks, credit unions, and so on, include checking accounts, savings accounts, money market accounts, investment accounts, and other types of accounts. Card-oriented accounts include credit card accounts, charge card accounts, debit card accounts, and other types of accounts.